The Continuation Of Rainbow Factory Clean Version
by Hamon 240
Summary: Picking up at where Scootaloo says "You have beutiful eyes." Scoot is killed. A new worker is introduced and Dashie's friends take a tour of The Rainbow Factory. What will happen when Pinkie's curiosity gets them in trouble? Will Rainbow Dash ever return to the way she used to be? And what about Dr. Atmosphere's motives, what's he all about? Read to find out.


The Continuation of Rainbow Factory

by Hamon 240

(Rainbow Factory originally was written by Aurora Dawn)

"My eyes? You're about to die and you compliment MY EYES?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"R-rainbow Dash...can't you see the horrors of this place?" Scootaloo asked. "Why should I? I work here, I don't have time to care!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Guards! What are we supposed to do to uprisers?" "I don't know! This is our first uprising!" Guard 1 answered. "D*** you're useless! There is still special protocol we must follow! What was it?!" "Ummm...Dr. Atmosphere, Do you know?" Guard 2 asked. The Doctor walked in and said: "Being one of the original workers in the Rainbow Factory, I know we must call a special person to give punishment to the leader of said uprising." He put a hoof under Scootaloo's chin. "Yes. It will be interesting to see how long you last."

"So, WHO DO WE CALL?!" Rainbow Dash asked losing her patience. "Wait if the doc was here when the factory started...That would make him 1,000 years old!" Guard 1 said. "Yea!" Guard 2 replied. "He still looks 32!" Guard 1 exclaimed. "We must call...HIM." Dr. Atmosphere said. "OH! HIM?" Dash replied. "Who is HE?" Scootaloo asked. Rainbow Dash slapped her. "He is a merciless killer and my...favorite...pony...EVER!" With that Rainbow pushed a button and said: "O.W.P to the Killing Room. O.W.P to the Killing Room."

The door swung open and in walked a black pegasus with a silver mane and a black overcoat with silver shoulder pads. "You called manager?" he asked Dash. "Yes. Carry out Order 423. The one about uprisings." Rainbow replied. His green eyes turned towards Scootaloo. "Do you know who I am? I am the hero of Celestria's Guard. Or at least I was...until I lost my right wing." he said. "Y-You mean the old SOLDIER Division?" Scootaloo asked, the terror in her voice rising. "YES! IT IS I! SEPHIROTH! THE ONE-WINGED PEGASUS AND THE MODEL FOR THE VILLAIN IN FILLY FANTASY VII!" Sephi announced. "Y-You exist? I-I thought you where a m-myth!" Scootaloo stuttered. "Would you like to see my sword?" Sephiroth said and swung it to Scoot's throat. "Now shall we begin?"

Sephiroth lit his sword a flame then stabbed it into Scootaloo's bottom hoof and twisted it slowly. "AHH!" she screamed and pleaded Rainbow Dash to help her. "I've thought of a present for you...Shall I give you despair?" Sephiroth asked. "N-no." Scootaloo replied. "Oh, then shall I give you dis' pear instead? You look hungry." Sephiroth shoved a pear down Scootaloo's mouth. She felt as if she couldn't move. "Paralysis powder." Sephiroth said as if reading the helpless pegasus' mind. "I makes it easier to hit my target." Then he cut across her stomach and let the blood gush out.

Meanwhile, in Cloudsdale. "Pinkie, did you really have Fluttershy fly us up here just to tour Rainbow Factory?" Applejack asked. "Yep!" the pink pony replied. "I wanna know how the rainbows are made!" "As do I." Twilight remarked. "Their method is so underwraps that even Princess Celestria doesn't know." "Well if your highness has got us into another conspiracy theory I'm leaving!" Rarity said. "No. She just wants me to find out for her. I think 1,000 years of curiosity has made her break." Twilight replied. "I've heard some bad rumors about the Factory..." Fluttershy said

Sephiroth cut off Scootaloo's left wing. "See, now we are opposites. But you won't live long enough to tell anyone." Blood sprayed on Sephi's sword and Dash's face. "You do know that your janitors will be paying for the cleaning bill." Sephiroth said. Then he stabbed Scootaloo's right eye. "AHH! Rainbow...please...I'm sorry I failed my fliers test...I'm sorry I let you down! Just save me!" Scootaloo pleaded. "No...that's not who I am anymore..." Dash followed the scar on her left eye with a hoof. "Not anymore." She licked Scootaloo's blood from her face and put her mask back on. "Now, if you excuse me...I have a 5:00 tour to run."

"Here it is...Rainbow Factory!" The Tour Guide said. "That will do. I'll manage this one." Dash said. "Thanks boss!" he said and went home. "Nice mask mister!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "I'm female, Miss. Pinkamena." Rainbow replied. "Oh I couldn't tell." Pinkie said. "Wait...only 5 other ponies know my real name." "It was on the tour list." Dash lied to keep her I.D. hidden. "OOO. "Keep Out" "Workers Only" Is that where the rainbows are made?" Pinkie asked.

Scootaloo caughted up some blood as Sephiroth twisted his sword into her gut. "Rainbow Dash...I know the old you is there somewhere..." she said as her eyes closed. "Well, it would seem she's gone." Sephiroth said. "Yes. Well, no more use for you." Dr. Atmosphere remarked dropping Scootaloo's lifeless body into the Rainbow Machine.

Sephiroth walked out in time to see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash arguing. "Manager, what's wrong?" he asked. "This fool wants to go into the Rainbow Room!" Dash replied. "You know, I think something illegal is going on here. It's that mask and suit. They make you look evil." Rarity said. "Sephiroth!" Rainbow yelled. "Miss. Rarity's comment has just got them a one-way ticket into the room!" "Yes ma'am." Sephiroth said. "Wait, did you just say, "Sephiroth"? As in the one-winged fool that got kicked out of Celestria's SOLDIER Division for excessive brutality?" Twilight asked. "Yes, that is me." Sephiroth replied as he bucked her in the face. "But your Highness is the only fool in this town."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie raved. "We're going to see how the rainbows are made!" "Oh yea. You'll see alright." Dash remarked. "Sephiroth lock the door." "W-why'd you do that?" Fluttershy asked. "So you can't escape." Rainbow answered. "See Twilight, your Highness got us mixed up into another conspiracy theory. Now what's going to happen to us?!" Rarity remarked. "Simple." Rainbow Dash answered. "You'll BECOME rainbows!" With this Rainbow tore off her mask. The other five just let their mouths hang open, when Rainbow said she had to leave for a new job, they had no idea that she was working at Rainbow Factory.

"Sugar, w-what d-does that m-mean?" Applejack asked. "What does it sound like?" Rainbow replied as she punched AJ in the gut and squeezed so hard she bleed. "You will cease to exist as you do now and be reborn in the sky as a spectrum ponies call a "rainbow"." "Oh great she's going to kill us!" Rarity exclaimed. "I SO didn't see this coming." "No, not me. I'm only the manager. The torturing is Sephiroth's job." Rainbow said

and Rainbow tied down her former friends so Sephiroth could begin. "Once Sephiroth has killed you, your bodies will be put into this machine." "I thought we needed live ponies?!" Dash said "I said they were prefered, but dead ones still get the job done." Atmosphere remarked, he then continued the explanation of the process to the other five. "The machine extracts the Spectra from your bodies then we'll never see you again. I designed it myself!" "You're sick." Twilight remarked.

Sephiroth hooked his sword up to a fuse box and stabbed Pinkie Pie. She screamed as he twisted it slowly, the sound of the blade scraping her bones echoed in the room. "I don't wanna know anymore!" she whined. "It's too late now." Dash replied rubbing her scar. "I should help them." she thought. "NO! That's not who you are anymore!" "I thought you were the Element of Loyalty! Huh? RAINBOW DASH?!" Applejack yelled. "SHUT UP!" Sephiroth carved the words "Life Sucks" on AJ's chest very slowly so she could feel each stroke. "N-no STOP IT!" she screamed.

Rainbow Dash grabbed the sword from Sephiroth and jabbed AJ with the Hilt. "Shut the fuck up! You're only being killed slowly, no reason to cry! Sephiroth I'll deal with them! You may leave, I'll send your sword back later." "Very well." he replied and left. "So now to finish you 5 off!" Rainbow yelled. She slash AJ's ear in half. Applejack screamed as the blood sprayed from the wound. Dr. Atmosphere then knocked Rainbow out cold. "You're stalling. All because my mind control is wearing off." he said pulling out a small dagger. "Now to REALLY end you guys Only now, in the end, do you truly understand...FRIENDSHIP IS USELESS!" As he said this Rainbow got up and pick the doc up as well. "NO! I AM loyalty!" she screamed. She started to cry. "I'm sorry guys. This is the last time we see each other." With this Rainbow Dash kamikazed herself and Dr. Atmosphere into the machine.

But Fluttershy noticed that she wasn't tied down very well. She got loose and shot towards the free falling pegasi, and saved her friend. They watched as the deranged doctor fell into the grinder. He seemed to mouth "Thank You"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew up to where their remaining friends were tied down. They freed Twilight and slung Rarity over her back, still unconscious. "Well, lets get out of here." Twilight said.

"Yea so we can tell Princess Celestia about this horrid place." Fluttershy agreed. Rainbow just hung her head and looked at the bodies of Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"You are not going anywhere!" Sephiroth remarked as he swung his sword to in front of them, cutting their access to the door.

"Err, we forgot about him." Twilight thought.

"It seems I own this place now." Sephi remarked as he got in Rainbow's face. She just sighed and said. "Good for you.."

"It doesn't matter, once Celestria has found out about this place. She'll shut you down!" Twilight replied. The One-Winged Pegasus cut her cheek. "And who will tell her?" he asked smugly.

"No one has to." a voice said. Celestria herself broke the door down and approached. Sephiroth with two of her best guards.

"Oh, your highness, trying to end our party?" he asked.

"Well, nephew I have to." she replied.

"N-nephew?" Twilight stammered.

"Yes." Celestria remarked. "He is Luna's son." She restrained Sephiroth with her magic and yelled at her guards; Strife Cloud and Dark Valentine, to hold him.

"Good to see you Cloud..." Sephiroth said, grinning.

"Shut up and stay where you belong...in my memories." Cloud replied.

"I will never be... only a memory." Sephiroth remarked as Celestria turned him to stone.

Rainbow Dash was put on a week's house arrest, on her request. Twilight was on the edge of deep depression. Fluttershy was able to somehow act like it never happened, and Rarity, who woke up after Sephiroth solidified, was hitting on Dark Valentine every time she got the chance.

The day Rainbow got off house arrest, she visited the graves of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, and Orion. She cried. "I-I an a horrible friend and a worse sister. Luna passed Sephiroth's statue in the royal garden. "Where did I go wrong with you?" she sighed and kicked Discord. "Whatever it was I'm sorry."

Rainbow confined herself to her house. She never left. Only to get food. Her friends would visit her. But they always hoped one day she'd return to the world below. "I can never be allowed to leave.." Dash said. "I am a menace to society." she turned off the lights and waited for the morning. "It seems my friends are more loyal to me than I am to them. At least they still love me."

END


End file.
